Zero (Mega Man X era)
Zero is the deuteragonist of the Mega Man X series. He is the successor of Bass and considered to be one of the greatest creation of Dr Albert W. Wily. Background In the year 20XX Dr. Albert W. Wily was working on a machine that had the capabilities to take over the world and defeat Mega Man. Using the element found from Bass known as Bassnium, Dr. Wily almost had enough time to complete his creation which was cut short when he had died. About 100 years later Zero was found and went on a murderous rampage killing all in sight. He then met the Maverick Hunter: Sigma, they had a one on one fight where Sigma had barely succeeded. In the process of defeating Zero, Sigma had contracted the Maverick Virus inside Zero and then spread it amongst most of his colleagues. Now it was up to X and the reformed Zero to defeat the Mavericks any time they had showed up. Powers & Abilities * Rie Shiki Retzuka: '''Zero performs a single Dash attack. ** '''Shippuuga: '''Hits up to three times in a row. ** '''Flying Splasher: '''While air-dash, can generate an ice barrier. ** '''Sentsuizan: '''An aerial spin that travels diagonally downward. ** '''Raikousen: '''A forward slash producing a horizontal bolt of lightning. * '''Rei Shiki Toppa : '''Zero performs a froward thrust that can break enemy's guard. ** '''Raijingeki: '''A blade of blue lightning forward thrust. ** '''Youdantotsu: '''A dashing stab that easily breaks enemies guards. ** '''Thunder Stab: '''A forward stab attack that is combined with the lightning attack, balls of electrical energy will come out and trail along the wall. * '''Rie Shiki Shouryn: '''Zero performs a rising slash that is effective against airborne enemies. ** '''Flame Fang: Combining with the fire element, it can burn enemies. ** Electric Blade: 'By adding the lightning element, it can shoot lightning downward hitting enemies below. ** '''Shoenzan: '''A ground version of the flame fang, it can create an upward wall of flame. ** '''Raijinshou: '''An upward electrical tornado. ** '''Hyouryuushou: '''Combined with the ice-element, it can freeze enemies. * '''Rie Shiki Hadouzan: '''Zero performs a downward thrust with Power at 50%-200%. ** '''Drill Crush: '''Can spin like a drill. ** '''Sharp Edge: '''Gains the ice property during the attack. ** '''Quake Blazer: '''Gains the fire element that creates an explosion upon impact. ** '''Rakukojin: '''Forms a giant metallic blade that explodes and horizontally throws small bouncing anchor when its connected. ** '''Sky Chaser: '''Can send rocks flying upon contact with the ground. * '''Rie Shiki Kabutowari: '''Zero performs a rolling slash that is guaranteed to be a critical hit. ** '''Crescent Sword: '''An Earth elemental attack. ** '''Ensuizan: '''A water-elemental attack that can be performed on the ground or mid-air. ** '''Rasetsusan: '''Continuous rolling slash that can be controlled. * '''Shingetsurin: '''Awakening Zero shoots two blue ring-like projectiles that home in on X and stay right in front of him, after a while they will home in on X once more and this time they will try to hit him. This technique is only used by Awakening Zero, and replaces the shots which are shot in a pair of two and the barrage of shots used by both Zero and Zero Nightmare: These shots are bigger than the Zero's normal Z-Buster shots when you use him. Zero and Zero Nightmare will shoot 2 shots if their health is high and replace the technique by the barrage of shots if their health is low. * '''Shin Messenkou: '''A stronger version of C-Flasher where Zero punches the ground and a series of projectiles shoot from the floor to the ceiling. This technique is used by both Zero, Awakening Zero, and Zero Nightmare. * '''Fish Fang: '''Zero launches two fish missiles out of his buster. * '''Tri-Thunder: '''Zero punches on the ground which releases or generates multiple lightning balls that randomly erupt out of the ground. * '''Fire Wave: '''A continuous stream of fire. * '''Lightning: '''Zero generates random strikes of lightning. * '''Dark Hold: '''Freezes time for a short period. * '''Wind Shredder: '''Zero summons a dashing hologram that resembles him to attack enemies. * '''Twin Dream: '''Similar to the Wind Shredder but Zero controls it that Zero can will slash at enemies along with he hologram for double damage. * '''Yammer Option: '''Zero can summon a three drones surrounding him and circle around him, it serves both as a defence shield and shoots projectiles until they are destroyed. * '''Guard Shell: '''A frontal shield that reflects projectiles back at the enemy. * '''Hieijin: '''Can fire a missile from an aerial slash. * '''Zankourin: '''Can shoot out an elemental saw wheel however can shoot one of a time. * '''Gokumonken: '''A defensive counter-attack stance that automatically blocks enemies projectiles and automatically counter-attack an approaching enemy with a formidable powerful slash. It can only be used when Zero is stationery. * '''Juuhazan: '''A powerful overhead slash that can effortlessly break enemy's guard with ease. Though it does not break enemy guards in a random chance but ignores it. * '''Hyoroga: '''Zero can cling into the ceiling and can consume weapon energy to throw icicles from the ceiling. * '''Genmu Zero: '''A massive strong slash that is made to cut things in half with a single slash. It can fire two slashes at once and fires continous stream. It can easily slice Titanium-X and can bypass X's durability and even can kill him in one slash, who can shrug off elemental weapons or explosions and didn't flinch when he blew up a nuclear missile at escape velocity at his face. * '''Shingetsurin: '''A drill-like shot that can home into enemies and will stop and home it again on to the target. * '''Reflect Laser: '''A laser that can go through an enemy and reflects off the wall. * '''Triple Shot: '''An ice-elemental attack that splits in three directions upon impact. * '''Spark Shot: '''An electrical-element that splits vertically upon impact. * '''Burning Shot: '''A fire elemental attack that can engulfs surrounding enemies in an explosion upon contact with a wall or enemy. * '''Blizzard Arrow: '''Can leave an ever-lasting ice ball that fires three arrows or ice. * '''V-Shot: ' A forward diagonal shot that can be split into a V shape. * '''Time Stopper: '''A mid-ranged attack that damages/injures enemies and stop them in their track. * '''Tractor Shot: '''A ball of electricity that can absorb projectiles and paralyses enemies. * '''Ice Javelin: '''A long spear of ice that freezes enemies and hits multiple times. * '''Giga Attacks: '''Giga's attack are more powerful attacks that both X and Zero perform though they must run on an energy meter which is refilled by taking damage. ** '''Earth Gaizer: '''Can generate a series of explosion. ** '''Rakuhouha: '''Can send out nine powerful energy blasts in a fan-like pattern though it runs on meter and can be used twelve times. ** '''Messenkou: A Giga Attack similar to Rakukouha. ** Chaos Flasher: '''Similar to the Rakuhouha though it cannot be stopped. ** '''Sougenmu: Creates an after-image which mimics Zero’s movements and damages enemies for a short period. ** Rekkoha: 'Can summon elven beams of light surrounding enemies in a wide radius and focus into a specific area of effect. ** '''Bakuenjinn: '''Can create a large circular flame explosion however can use larger amounts of the energy. ** '''Tenshouha: '''A pillar of energy directly around Zero. Though it shoots vertically making it have a horrible horizontal range. Equipment * '''Body Armour: '''Zero's armour is made out of Titanium-Z Alloy, which is said to be way stronger and lighter than Ceratanium. His interior skeleton is a reactive super-flexible armoured skeleton which can reduce 93% of damage like physical attacks and projectiles. His Broad-Range Eye Camera can see and perceive at a far higher frame rate than that of a normal human eyes, and his Ultra-Sensitive Voice Recognition System can allow him to hear a far higher broader spectrum of sounds than a normal human eyes can do, his full auto balance allows him to land clearly in any area no matter what the state of the area is. He can dash and double jump. * '''Z-Buster: '''Similar to the X-Buster, the Z-Buster is a chargeable cannon embed to Zero's arm(s).It can shoot regular shots as well as charging into a powerful and bigger shot. And just like the X-cannon, it can be upgraded. It is strong enough to bring down mechs the size of garbage trucks. * '''Z-Saber: '''Zero's favourite weapon of choice and the one he is most skilled with. It can be fused with different elements like fire, ice and thunder. It is strong enough to cut through 300mm of reinforced steel like butter. * '''Double Tooth: '''A double-bladed saber which has a higher chance of Critical hit and with a splitting Slash. A stronger version, Double-Tooth+ is also available. * '''Red Lotus Blade: '''Zero's fastest weapon, this blade drains Zero's power and channels it into a giant flame sword, and unleashes it in a elemental triple slash called Bone Slasher. * '''Soul Saber: '''The soul saber is not an energy blade; but rather it's a metal blade. The Soul Saber lets Zero perform a spin attack, Slash of Death. It's power increases when Zero's health is low. * '''Z Ichimonji: '''Another Metal Blade Weapon, the Z Ichimonji glows with the dark blue flame. It is weak but breaks armor with the attack called Knife Through Butter. Its superior version is the Rei Ichimonji. * '''Z Rapier: '''This thin, red blade can perform a Triple Slash Combo, compared to the Z-Sabre's double combo. The Z Rapier+ is also available. * '''Durga Glave: '''A lance like weapon that is used for long range stabs. ** '''Suiretsusen: '''A water elemental attack that involves a forward thrust. ** '''Renyoudan: '''A 6 rapid dash and follows up with a thrust attack. * '''V Hanger: '''Zero wields a twin sai that has like a boomerang-like projectile. ** '''Souenbu: '''Can send out a wind boomerang. * 'Σ Blade: 'Though it was originally used by Sigma, it is now owned by Zero. It's longer than the Z-Saber which means it has a longer range and can easily shatter/break enemy barriers. It reduces special weapons use by half. * '''Bashou Fan: '''A fan weapon which has a highly defensive weapon which can create shield made out energy when Zero is standing still. ** '''Zekkyoudan: '''A move that can reflect any enemy's projectiles back at them. * '''Titan Breaker: '''A massive powerful hammer that can easily break enemy barriers. * '''Kaiser Knuckle: '''Zero wears a brass knuckles that performs him powerful moves that are somehow based on Street Fighter. ** '''Ganzanha: '''Zero slams on the ground with enough force to release a wave of energy. ** '''Senpuukyaku: '''Zero performs a dark-elemental whirl kick. ** '''Raijinken: '''Zero slides forward and performs a charged lightning uppercut that ends with with a powerful vertical lightning strike. ** '''Enkoukyaku: '''Descending fire elemental diagonal kick. ** '''Shouryuuken: '''An elemental ice uppercut that rises to the air sending enemies flying in the air. Do I need to explain it? Alternative Forms 'Awakened Zero When in a near death situation, the remaining traces of the Maverick virus activate. This awakens the true power of Zero, boosting his power, speed, and endurance to the point that if he were to stay in the form for more than two minutes, he would be able to resist almost all of X's attacks. 'Black Zero' Acquired via unknown means, Black Zero gets doubled defense, doubled attack power with the Z-Saber, increases the amount of energy he has with his variable weapons, doubles speed, and reduces damage of fire and fire-based attacks to 75%. 'Absolute Zero' After defeating Duckbill Mole, Zero gains access to his absolute form, a form that greatly enhances Zero's speed, strength and durability. This form also allows Zero to fly, use the Water-Elemental attacks Killer Left and Brutal Right, and his Z-Saber is replaced with the claws on his hands which are arguably more powerful than the Z-Saber. Feats Strength *Able to rip through Titanium-X which is much more durable than Ceratanium. *Once chopped off one of Sigma's arms. *Can rip other robots in half with just his bare hands. *Crippled the Replaforce general, who tank lasers capable enough to destroy an entire planet while he was greatly weakened. *Can pull large slabs of stones out of the ground. *Physically stronger than the likes of Mega Man and Proto Man who are able to support the weight of a 943,400 ton fortress. *One-shot Vile, who could previously withstand both Zero and his own armor exploding around him. *Takes out one of those giant bee Mavericks with a single sword strike, when X’s shots barely did much of anything. *Slices through X's Buster and then kicks him into a building. Speed *Dodged lasers from Optic Sunflower, which is said to manipulate light spectrum. *Can outrun a black hole. *Outran a point-blank explosion. *Can weave around gunfire and other projectile firing. *Moves fast enough to deflect gunfire and missiles with his blade. *Can run verticly on walls. *On par with Mega Man X, who in turn is superior to classic Mega Man, who can counter Quick Man's speed. *Slashes X's arm cannon before he can react. Durability *Survived the Euasia explosion, which wiped out the entire life on Earth and rendered it uninhabitable. *Tanked the Eurasia colony slamming into him in a near-death state *Manages to take slashes around his chest without showing any visible wounds. *Endured attack from Lumine. *Barely fazed when after getting his head smashing through a wall. *Survived an explosion that destroyed an entire city. *Tank multiple explosion and hits before going down. *Runs on solar energy, and can run for a long time without wearing out thanks to this. *Gets his head smashed through a ceiling and doesn't even care. *Lasted over 300 years. Skill * Z-Buster has enough power to destroy Vile’s Ride Armor. * Saved X from Vile and inspired him to improve. * Defeated Vile. * Defeated Lumine, who can destroy stars * Is on par with X. * Never held back from a fight before. * Defeated the Colonel and Iris. * Has fought Megaman X which resulted in a tie. * Along with X, defeated Sigma on multiple occasions. * Is one of the greatest inventions made by Dr.Wily and was made to surpass both Megaman and Bass. * Has defeated various Mavericks and obtained new attacks based on their moves. * Halted the Reploid Rebellion alongside X. * Regularly fights against massive hordes of strong Mavericks. Weaknesses *Long time in darkness or underground will weaken Zero due to lowered energy reserved *Could possibly go Maverick given the correct circumstances. *While he isn’t reliant on weapon energy as much as X, Zero’s Giga Attacks and some of his best techniques still need them to use, and he can only carry a finite supply of it. *While he isn’t careless to a fault, he doesn’t tend to think his actions through and can bite him in the end. *Tends to perform sometimes fatal, sometimes not fatal heroic sacrifices Fun Facts * Zero was originally the first design for Mega Man X, but Keiji Inafune wasn't sure people would like the design, so he instead gave X his current design, and used the other design for Zero. Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Capcom Category:Sword Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Arm Cannon Users Category:Robots Category:Completed Profiles Category:Light Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Mega Man Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters with Copying Abilities Category:Deceased Category:Project X Zone